1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system for storing photograph data for every photograph frame.
2. Related Background Art
Various conventional camera systems for storing photograph data such as a shutter speed, an aperture value, and the like, for each photograph frame are proposed.
However, when fixed data of an interchangeable lens used is to be stored in a nonvolatile memory in a camera body together with photograph data, for every photograph frame, data of a single-focal length lens, e.g., a 50 mm, F1.8 lens, requires a 2-byte memory area, data of a zoom lens, e.g., 35-105 mm, F3.3 lens, requires a 4-byte memory area, and data of a zoom lens, e.g., 200-400 mm, F4 lens, requires a 3-byte memory area. Therefore, a large memory area is required for every photograph frame, and the number of photograph frames which may be stored in the nonvolatile memory is decreased.